Complicated
by Missy3
Summary: A little piece of fluff starring Ron ::sighs:: and Hermione.


A/N Since no-one seems to like my other stories, I decided to throw my hat into the Romance arena, you guys kept chucking it back out but I slipped the guard a fifty and now voila here is my master piece. Not. This is fluff through and through. Please Read and Review because I want to know if you people like this crap that I have churned out. Flames will be doused by my Power Puff Girls water bottle.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Ron or Hermione. They belong to J.K. and if she knew the horrid stories I put them in she would take them back. The song Complicated belongs to ( I assume) Carolyn Dawn Johnson. I mean she sings it but did she write it.  
  
  
The song lyrics have asterisks around them.  
  
WARNING: THIS IS CRAP SO DO NOT REVIEW ME TELLING ME SO!  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
*I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face*  
  
Oh Ron, you must be the only one who hasn't guessed it yet . It has been plainly obvious to everyone that I, Hermione Granger, have been in love with you since fourth year.  
  
*When you walk into the room  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand makes me come unglued.*  
  
Our infamous rows, the way you look at me, like you are right now from across the room. These things make my heart go aflame.  
  
*Is that your contradiction?  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction?  
Oh, the way I feel for you.*  
  
I must tell you Ronald Weasley, I must. Because the way I feel for you only gets stronger by the day. But if I lie I will never have to second guess myself and think that I could have done something better or differently. But if I never say it then I will always be wondering. What if ?  
  
*It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.*  
  
I'm just so confused, what do I do? I love when we spend time alone together but I also hate it because I know that you're not mine.  
  
  
Ron's POV   
  
*Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.*  
  
Like Harry said I should just tell her. It must be plainly obvious ever since that bloody Victor Krum incident three years ago. But what if she doesn't want me, why would she want me.  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
*Just when I think I'm under control,  
I think I finally got a grip,  
Another friend tells me my name is always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
They say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.*  
  
I am not going to tell you but Ginny said all you talked about was me all summer. Maybe you do care. She said the whole family knows how we feel about each other. That it has been blatantly obvious since well forever. That we've always been more than just friends. I thought I had seen you looking at me a few times in class but you must have been trying to cheat because you couldn't like me back.  
  
  
Ron's POV  
*Oh, it's so confusing,  
I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
If your answer wasn't yes.*  
  
I am just going to tell you. This is the last year of school so no time like the present but it would be so much easier if I was sure. I don't know what to do.  
  
Ron and Hermione  
  
*It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.*  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
*I hate it  
Cause I've waited so long for someone like you.  
What do I do?*  
  
This is the last day of school so there is only one thing to do but if it doesn't work out ... If I don't do it I might miss the greatest thing in my life.  
  
  
Ron's POV  
*Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated.*  
  
If I don't then I will never know but maybe I don't want to know.  
  
  
Ron and Hermione's POV  
  
*It's so complicated.  
It's so complicated.*  
  
  
  
After the Graduation Ceremony  
  
"Hermione," Ron stuttered as he turned an unbecoming shade of red " I have something to tell you." Behind him Ginny and Harry stood ogling.  
  
"Yes, Ron" whispered Hermione.  
  
"I love you" Ron said in the quietest of voices.  
  
"What?" inquired Hermione as though she couldn't believe her own ears.  
  
"Nothing" said Ron defeated. I should have known someone like her could never feel that way about me.  
  
"Oh, because if you said what I think you said the feelings are reciprocated." said Hermione without the faintest hint of a blush.  
  
"Oh, Hermione" Ron bellowed out before pulling her into his arms for a kiss.  
  
  
A/N Ahoy Matey Fluff as far as the eye can see. Okay that was a load of shit. But it was short and it had R/H in it and a little bit of Ron can't be all bad. Toodles.   
  
P.S. Please fill out that little box below this story.   
  
  



End file.
